Warrior of Harmony and Hazard
by KitsuneBlanc
Summary: Summmary inside. Don't own Digimon. Own Davinia and her Digimon Forms.
1. All Aboard

_**Character Info  
**_ **Name:** **Davinia** **Peggy** **Rogers  
** **Birthday: June 13, 1991  
** **Blood Status: Half-Blood  
** **Age: 6  
** **Gender: Female  
** **Species: ¾** **Human (Metamorphmagus)** **and ¼ Fox Demon  
** **Human Appearance:** Small, slender, 6-year old short spiky sunshine blonde hair, tanned skin with three whisker-like markings on her cheeks, sky-blue eyes.  
 **Demon** **Appearance:** NA  
 **Fox Appearance:** NA  
 **Home World:** Digital World  
 **Other Residences:** Land of Departure and Castle Oblivion  
 **Personality:** Kind, brave, athletic, friendly, funny, adventurous, optimistic, forgiving, understanding, helpful, loyal, selfless, short tempered, stubborn, protective, intelligent, humble, gentle, compassionate, determined, courageous, wise, and spunky.  
 **Likes:** Peace, making friends, Best Friend: Gaomon, helping those in need, making her friends happy, staying positive, light and the good side of darkness, friendship, and children.  
 **Dislike:** Evil, thunder, lightning, large crowds, villains, being alone, being used or tricked, friends in danger, tainted darkness, seeing darkness being used for evil, being unless, being insulted/teased, being left out.  
 **Hobbies:** Reading, drawing, pulling pranks, dancing, singing, climbing tall trees or high places.  
 **Good Habits:** not talking to strangers, and knows what's right and wrong.  
 **Bad Habits:** Fighting, getting into trouble, going off on her own, doing things alone, rebellious, defensive, secretive at times, risking her life for others, cursing in a different language.  
 **Strengths:** Agile, reflexes, senses, stamina, stealthy, skilled fighter, strong senses, reading ancient languages, mechanic, talking to animals, and eidetic memory.  
 **Weaknesses:** Weak to tainted darkness, weak immune-system.  
 **Family:  
** Father: Steve Rogers (Human)  
Mother: Amelia Rogers (née Potter, Human/Kitsune Hybrid)  
Brother(s): Davis Rogers (older twin by 1 hour).  
Aunt(s): Lily Potter (née Evans) †. Maylin Barnes (née Potter)  
Uncle(s): James Potter †. James Barnes.  
Cousin(s): Harry Potter. Jun Barnes.  
Grandfather(s): Fleamont Potter †. Joseph Rogers †.  
Grandmother(s): Euphemia Potter (née Andrew) †. Sarah Rogers (née Taylor) †.  
 **Occupation:** Keyblade Wielder of Dreams and DigiDestined of Harmony and Hazard.  
 **Alignment:** Good  
 **Goal:** Figuring out her place in life.  
Wants to find her real family.  
Protecting the Digital World from Tainted Darkness.  
Finding her friends.  
Defeat Lucemon  
 **Allies:** Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Yen Sid, Gaomon, Spirits of Harmony and Hazard, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Sorcermon.  
 **Enemies:** Master Xehanort, Cherubimon, Lucemon, Mercurymon, Ranamon, Duskmon, Grumblemon, and Arbormon.  
 **Power(s):** Enhanced senses, magical abilities, psychic abilities, heal, visions about danger, sensing evil, flying, seeing and hearing spirits, Acrobacy, superhuman endurance, controlling the elements, superhuman strength.  
 **Weapon(s):** Keyblades of Daydream and Nightmare  
 **Nickname(s):** Davey.  
 **Crest:** Harmony and Hazard  
 **Digimon Partner:** Gaomon  
 **Human Spirit:** Bellamon  
 **Beast Spirit:** Vixenmon  
 **Fusion Spirit:** Tenshimon

 **Summary: After a group of five children; Takuya, JP Zoe, Tommy and Kouji, following a game delivered to their cell phones sends the five of them to the Digital World, where they soon realize that they're DigiDestined to become five of Legendary Warriors Digimon through a process of "Spirit Evolution" each possessing the powers of the elements they must travel across the Digital World in order to save it from beings who seek to absorb its code, in order to resurrect a fallen deity. Along with them to help return peace is** **Davinia** **Peggy Rogers** **, Princess of the Digital World, DigiDestined of Harmony and Hazard, and partner to Gaomon.**

 _ **Chapter 1: All Aboard**_

 **Takuya: *huff huff***

The cell phone rings and a boy with lightly tanned skin, brown hair and eyes looks down. His name is Takuya Kanbara and let's just says that his day goes from normal to crazy insane!

"5:40! _*huff huff*_ " Takuya said running in a hurry to something.

 **Boy: Here it comes!  
**  
Then another cell phone rings.

 **Dad: Hello?  
**  
 **Boy: Dad! The ball!  
**  
 **Dad: Sorry. The phone; that noise!  
**  
"I'll get it!" Takuya said muttering under his breath, "Kids these days…"

Takuya kicks the ball without knowing a truck is coming up behind him. The truck comes right at him and starts to stop turning not to collide with him.

 **Man in Truck: Wha?  
**  
"This is my destiny?!" Takuya shouts asking.

 **[Flashback]  
**  
 **"You can't be late tonight; it's Shinya's birthday." Mrs. Kanbara said over the phone.  
**  
 **"Tell dad I want something big. A forklift!" Shinya exclaimed.  
**  
 **Takuya: *sigh*  
**  
 **"Shinya, Mind your manners. Takuya, don't even think about eating that cake." Mrs. Kanbara scolded.  
**  
 **Takuya tries to eat the Shinya's birthday cake.**

 **Takuya: *sigh***

 **Mom: "I know that you're busy…" Mrs. Kanbara said to her husband over the phone.  
**  
 _ **Takuya's thoughts: I'm bored. My whole life is boring.  
**_ **  
Takuya looks at his cell phone complaining about life.**

 _ **Takuya's thoughts: Bored, boring.**_ **  
**  
 **His mom is jabbering away at the telephone.**

 **"Incoming message? Weird. It's bound to be better than being bored." Takuya said pressing yes on his cell.**

 **Voice: Takuya Kanbara.  
**  
 **"Huh?" Takuya asked.**

 **Voice: It is time to decide your future, Takuya.  
**  
 **"Who is this? What do you mean my future?" Takuya asked the voice as he picks up his phone.**

 **Voice: Your destiny is calling you. Take the 5:45 outbound train.  
**  
 **"This is way better than being bored. My destiny? That's cool." Takuya said looking at the clock and it says 5:37.**

 _ **Takuya's thoughts: I'll never make it, but that's never stopped me before.**_

 **"Getting an ugly tie is not a Cuban Missile Crisis!" Mrs. Kanbara said to husband, "And Takuya be careful out there! No playing in the street; it's dangerous!"**

 **End of Flashback**

"Why are mom's always right?" Takuya asked as the truck screeches to a stop and Takuya jumps in order to not get hit.

 **Man in Truck: You okay?  
**  
"Yeah. Oh no. Hey buddy what time is it?" Takuya asked the truck driver.

 **Man in Truck: It's a couple before 5:45.  
**  
Takuya gets up and starts running again.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" Takuya asked himself running to the train station, "Excuse me! Uh!"

Takuya stops and looks at the clock.

"One minute!" Takuya shouts as he approaches the train station.

Later, buying a ticket, Takuya pulls at his pockets for money. But the pockets are empty.

"I knew it I should have asked for more allowance." Takuya said banging his head against the ticket machine and a ticket pops out, "A ticket? Maybe this is destiny."

Takuya runs up the stairs holding the ticket in his hand.

"My destiny!" Takuya shouts getting on the train, "I can't... believe... I made it."

He sits on the floor and suddenly all cell phones ring and Takuya looks around.

 **Man: Whatever  
**  
Takuya looks across the train and sees a boy in blue pulling out his phone. The boy looks at Takuya.

 _Takuya's thoughts: Wait a minute, did he get a message too?_

 **Voice: Transfer to the 6 o'clock westbound train.  
**  
Takuya sees a watch and it says 5:54 on it.

"Come on! Gimme a break! I'm doing the best I can!" Takuya shouts complaining again, "Come on, come on."

The train stops and Takuya steps out.

"Now what?" Takuya asked as the boy in blue walks out, "Maybe he knows."

Takuya follows the boy in blue. He runs through the gate and sees boy go into elevator. Takuya then makes a flying jump into elevator and the door closes and the elevator starts to go down.

"Did you get a message too?" Takuya asked the boy in blue.

But he closes his phone and turns away from him.

"You could answer me." Takuya said to the boy in blue.

The elevator picks up speed and goes past the lowest level.

"My destiny's really starting to bite." Takuya said looking out the window.

The elevator lands and the door to the elevator opens.

"I got to stop landing on my head." Takuya said as both boys look out and see a lot of trains, "So weird."

 **Voice: It's up to you now. Which one will you choose?  
**  
The blue boy runs out of the elevator.

"Which one are you choosing? My phone talks more than that guy." Takuya said to himself.

The bell rings and a little kid in an orange hat is pushed into a train by other kids and the door closes; a guy in blue and yellow is closed in and a girl in lavender is also closed in also.

"Destiny sure involves a lot of running." Takuya said as he runs and grabs a train and pulls himself up and looks a blue boy on another train, "Where ever you're going, you're gonna get there in a hurry."

Takuya opens a door on the train.

"It's like a ghost train in here. What if it's a ghost train?" Takuya said freaking out.

Takuya starts running and opens another door. He finds a girl in lavender, a boy in yellow and blue, and a boy in the orange hat.

"Are you here about of the phone thing?" Takuya asked pointing at his cell phone.

"With him here, there's four of us. I wonder if that means something special." the girl in lavender said.

"Why'd you guys get on this train? ... I mean was it ... the message?" Takuya asked the other three kids.

"Look kid, this was the closest train to the elevator. Now look; just leave me alone." the yellow and blue boy said to Takuya.

"Sorry." Takuya said to them yellow and blue boy.

"I'm just nervous, sorry about that." the yellow and blue boy said to Takuya.

"There must have been some reason you picked this particular train." Takuya asked the girl in lavender.

"Unlike him it was closest to the elevator." the girl in lavender said giggling.

" _(to Takuya)_ Watch this. _(To Lavender girl)_ Hey honey. You want some chocolate? _(to Takuya)_ Move! _*pushes Takuya out of the way*_ So my name's JP. What's yours?" the boy in yellow and blue name JP said to the girl in lavender.

"I'm Zoe; it's nice to meet you." the girl name Zoe said smiling.

"I'm... I'm Takuya. Hi there." Takuya said to them.

"I'm…" the kid in the orange hat said as the others turn to him

"What?" Takuya asked the boy.

"I'm Tommy, but I didn't want to get on this train." the boy name Tommy with his head down.

"What are you saying?" Takuya asked Tommy.

"Two kids…bullies…they pushed me on the train and shut the door." Tommy said crying, "Why are kids always picking on me?"

"The kid's like a faucet." JP said under his breath.

"Don't worry Tommy. You're safe now that you're with us." Zoe said to Tommy comforting him.

 **Train: *toot toot*  
**  
All the lights go off and the kids are thrown to the floor as the train hits a bump. Takuya sees an image of a Digimon on himself. Then Takuya looks at the other kids and sees images of Digimon appear on them also. But also, a shadow of a girl with an image of a Digimon on her. He looks at his cell phone and it changes into a little device.

"What's ... going on?" Takuya asked himself.

 **Voice: Welcome to the Digital World, Takuya. This is your D-Tector.**

"Digital World? What have I gotten myself into?" Takuya asked himself.

 **Train: *toot toot*  
**  
"Did you guys get that message?" Takuya asked as Tommy, JP and Zoe are looking at their D-Tectors, "I'll take that as a yes."

 **Train: *woo woo*  
**  
"Ah!" everyone yells from the noise.

"You could hear that on Mars." Takuya said complaining about the noise.

"Are those ghosts?" Zoe asked seeing the white creatures known as Digimon.

"They look like it." Tommy said looking out the window also.

"Or marshmallows. Goes great with chocolate." JP said thinking about food.

One of the Digimon puts its face in the window and Zoe freaks out from the face its making.

"Ah!" Zoe screams as the little Digimon fly away.

"They're probably ghosts of kids that came here before! What have I gotten myself into, and what if there's no way of getting back out or getting home!?" Takuya said freaking out.

"Calm down Takuya. We're all in this together." Zoe said as the train reaches a station.

"I bet that's the train station. I hope there aren't any more of those ghosts' thingy's there. Not that I was scared or anything." Zoe said to them.

"Right. I always scream in terror when I'm not afraid." JP said to Zoe about screaming in terror.

"Boys." Zoe mutter under her breath.

The kids look out and see a bunch of Digimon. Not knowing there's someone watching them from the distance with a small blue cat/dog Digimon.

 **Digimon: Human kids to play with! Don't burn them this time  
**  
The Train dumps the kids out onto the ground.

 **Trian: First step's a doosie. Hehehe.  
**  
"Did that train just talk?" Takuya said to them about the Train.

 **Train: I'm not just any old train. I'm Trailmon and alive, thank you very much. Though I am more handsome than you scrunched up little pugs. But Princess Davinia is much pretty than you. Any who, this here is Flame Terminal. You're in the heart of a Digimon** **village.**

"Digimon village?" Takuya said to himself then gasp.

 **Digimon: We're pals...  
**  
"I didn't even wanna be on this train." Tommy said crying.

 **Trailmon: Sorry kiddo, but I can't stick around. If you wanna go home you'll have to find a Spirit or find Princess Davinia.**

"This kid should get a job as a fire alarm." JP said muttering under his breath.

"What's a Spirit and where do we get one? _(Trailmon leaves)_ Hello?" Zoe said asking about the spirits.

"Where you goin'? Give us an answer." JP asked the Trailmon.

All the while, Tommy is crying again.

 **Trailmon: Hey yourself! I gotta schedule to keep!  
**  
They all stand up as the Trailmon leaves.

"Guess we're all alone." Takuya said to everyone.

"Come back here!" JP shout at the Trailmon.

"Pretty please." Zoe said begging.

"Take me home!" Tommy said crying.

Tommy runs onto the train tracks, Takuya, the mysterious girl, and the blue cat/dog Digimon watch him. Nobody can't see her face since she was wearing a black cloak.

 **Tommy: *cry*  
**  
"Tommy, wait stop!" Takuya said trying to stop him.

"Hey kid stop it's dangerous!" the girl said to Tommy coming out of her hiding place.

"I'm getting the feeling we're gonna spend most of our time rescuing the baby." JP said to himself.

Tommy starts walking on the tracks, trying to get back home.

"Tommy!" Takuya shouts as he stops where there isn't any more ground

"Go away!" Tommy shouts crying.

"Look this isn't helping; you're gonna fall!" Takuya said to Tommy.

"At least I won't be here anymore." Tommy said continuing to walk.

"I'll take you home. That's right. Trailmon said that if we find the Spirit or this Princess, we can go home. Right?" Takuya said to Tommy about going home.

"Okay, I'm coming back." Tommy said trying to turn around, but loses his balance.

"Tommy!" Takuya shouts worry about Tommy.

Tommy is holding onto the tracks.

"Don't move; I'm coming to get you." Takuya said walking towards Tommy.

 _Girl's thoughts: So, he's the reincarnation of Agunimon._

Before he starts a walk towards the green light comes out of nowhere.

 **Takuya: *looks at light*  
**  
Then two Digimon run out of the light which was a fire that burned a city.

"Look what you've gotten me into idiot!" the first Digimon that looks like a chicken said to the rabbit Digimon.

"Help, help, hellllp!" the rabbit Digimon shouts chanting.

They both jump on Takuya as the girl and cat/dog Digimon watch. Just to warned you, the girl's name is Davinia, also known as Davey or Princess. She's is a DigiDestined and a Keyblade Wielder. She wasn't allow to show her face because of has been happening in the Digital World. The blue cat/dog Digimon with her is her partner, Wanyamom.

"It's another human." the chicken Digimon said looking at Takuya with magnifying glass.

"You think everything's human." the rabbit Digimon said.

"Don't start with me." the chicken Digimon reply back to the rabbit.

"I'm human, would you mind getting off of me now?" Takuya asked the two Digimon.

"I'm sorry. It's his fault." the chicken Digimon said pointing at the rabbit.

"Yep my fault. Hey!" the rabbit protested.

 ***growl***

They all look toward green fire. Then a shadow appears in the fire.

"What's that?" Takuya asked about the shadow.

 **(Digimon Analyzer)  
**  
"That's one bad dog. Cerberumon. His special attack, _Emerald Blaze_. And that's why we need your help Takuya." the chicken Digimon explained to Takuya.

 **(End D.A.)  
**  
 _ **Cerberumon: Where is the ancient Spirit and the Princess of Harmony and Hazard?  
**_  
"Whenever you're ready, go and get him!" the chicken Digimon said hiding behind Takuya.

"So now would be good." the rabbit said hiding behind Takuya also.

 _ **Cerberumon: I sense both the Spirit and Princess's presence all over this town. I must destroy them both!  
**_  
"No way! It's mine! And you won't destroy whoever you're looking for!" Takuya shouts in protest, "And I won't you let destroy whoever you're looking for!"

 **Digimon: *nervous laugh*  
**  
 _ **Cerberumon: Then you'll be destroyed with them! Emerald Blaze!  
**_  
The Pagumon hide as the blaze is surrounding Takuya, Tommy, and the two Digimon.

"What you're crazy?! Run!" the chicken said to him.

"But where are we supposed to go?" Takuya asked.

"Anywhere but here!" the rabbit said on Takuya's shoulder.

Takuya jumps over the blast and onto the rail and runs over to Tommy.

"That mutt is going to eat up the whole bridge." the chicken said insulting Cerberumon.

"Oh great!" Takuya mutter under his breath.

Davinia was about to pull out her D-Tector but remember she couldn't Spirit Evolve until the time was right. Takuya start slipping down.

"Takuya!" JP shouts for them.

"Oh no!" Zoe cries out.

Takuya, Tommy, and two Digimon fall onto ground below tracks and Takuya's D-Tector falls out. Then Takuya's D-Tector starts beeping.

"My D-Tector." Takuya said looking at his D-Tector.

His D-Tector points to a big bonfire. Bonfire them became a pillar of light.

"What is…?" Takuya asked as he trails away.

"It's the Spirit." the chicken said as the Spirit is revealed in the pillar of light.

"The Spirit of Flame." Davinia said feeling the heat inside her heart.

"That wasn't so hard. Time to go home! But how am I supposed to get it, and what do I do with it when I do get it?" Takuya asked but Cerberumon jumps down.

 _ **Cerberumon: No need to worry about that, it will soon be destroyed!  
**_  
Cerberumon starts running towards and Takuya grabs a metal pole.

"This ranks pretty high on a scale of one to stupid!" Takuya shouts as Davinia mutters something in Digi-Code.

Cerberumon rips the pole from Takuya and jumps over him and Takuya grabs onto Cerberumon's tail. Everyone turns around and looks at the pillar.

 _ **Cerberumon: Get out of my way or suffer my wrath.  
**_  
"No!" Takuya shouts in protest.

Cerberumon starts burning because of the power of the Spirit.

"I hope his wrath isn't as bad as it sounds." Takuya said to himself.

 _ **Cerberumon: The Spirit's power! AHH!  
**_  
Cerberumon jumps out of the pillar howling in pain.

 _ **Cerberumon: Owww! That hurt!**_

"What about Takuya?" Tommy asked as he sees two shadows.

"I'm fine, but... ***looks up at the Spirit*** Ancient Spirit."

Then Davinia had a vision of Takuya and a Digimon walk together.

"SPIRIT!" Takuya shouts at the top of his lungs.

The D-Tector flies over to Takuya and the Spirit goes into Takuya's D-Tector

 **Voice and Davinia: It is time.** _ **  
**_  
 **Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Agunimon!  
**  
 _ **Cerberumon: What's this? A human turned into a Digimon!?  
**_  
"What'd he turned into?" Tommy asked as Davinia eyes widen.

"Well let's see." the chicken Digimon said looking in his book.

"No way!" JP said in disbelief.

"Agunimon." Davinia said knowing the Digimon.

"She's right, that's Agunimon the Warrior of Flame." The chicken Digimon said.

The pillar disappears

 **Digimon: Oh my!  
**  
 _ **Cerberumon: It doesn't matter who you are! You will lose!**_ ***jumps of Agunimon*** _ **Emerald Blaze!  
**_  
Agunimon moves out of the way and picks up the two Digimon and Tommy and moves them to where JP, Davinia, Wanyamon, and Zoe are

"Wow!" Tommy said star struck.

"Moto cool!" Zoe said saying something in Italian.

 _ **Portals of Darkness!  
**_  
Agunimon jumps trying to get away from the portals but falls in one of the portals.

"AHHHHH!" Agunimon screams falling into the portal.

 _ **Cerberumon: We'll see how you fare on my turf – Darkness!  
**_  
Cerberumon jumps in the portals and the portals disappear. Agunimon can't see anything and Cerberumon slices him, but he finally catches Cerberumon

 _ **Cerberumon: No one escapes the Darkness! Emerald Blaze!  
**_  
Agunimon punches him in the face.

"How bout I defeat you without escaping from the darkness." Agunimon said about to do an attack.

 _ **Pyro Tornado!  
**_  
 _ **Cerberumon: You can't!  
**_  
The area they're in blows up in fire.

"Ohhh…" Everyone expect Davinia said in awe.

"I have to admit I'm impressed." the chicken Digimon said.

"What if he's in trouble?" Zoe asked worry.

"Agunimon can handle it." Davinia said as Wanyamon agrees with her.

"How do you know that?" JP asked her not knowing who she is.

Agunimon kicks Cerberumon again.

"Trouble? No, no, no." the rabbit Digimon said.

 _ **Cerberumon: A human child defeated me? It can't be!  
**_  
 **All: *Laugh*  
**  
"He's amazing…" Tommy said looking at Agunimon.

"He's beautiful!" Zoe said as JP's groans softly.

A Fractal Code shows up around Cerberumon.

"Time to take the Fractal Code." Aguimon said taking the Fractal Code.

Swipes Fractal Code with D-Tector and Cerberumon becomes a DigiEgg.

"Look at the pretty little lights." the rabbit Digimon said.

"That pretty little light is Cerberumon's essence. So, it looks like we're not done with him." the chick Digimon said.

"Huh?" Tommy said looking down seeing Agunimon turns back into Takuya

" _*huff, huff, huff*_ Wow that's tiring. But what happened? How'd I know how to do all that stuff?" Takuya asked not remembering much.

 **Voice: You are DigiDestined.  
**  
"I'm what now?" Takuya asked the voice.

 **Voice: Digidestined. Chosen for great things. But don't be frightened; the one, who chose you, was you.  
**  
"I chose myself? Guess this means we're not going home." Takuya said shock about this.

Another Trailmon comes near the town with the blue boy; it arrives at station. Davinia smiles as she senses the reincarnation of Lobomon coming.

 **Rika the narrator: These guys have no idea of what they've gotten themselves into, but I'll bet you know. Who is this Davinia girl and her partner Wanyamon? What do they know about the new evil? Find out on the next Digimon, Digital Monsters.**


	2. Lobomon Warrior of Light

**Davinia: The reincarnation of Agunimon, Takuya followed the directions and this other kid who's the reincarnation of Lobomon, and ended up with the reincarnation of Beetlemon, the reincarnation of Kazemon and reincarnation Kumamon on a train to the Digital World. Kumamon's reincarnation whose name is Tommy wanted to go home, so he went on the tracks. Takuya tried to rescue him, but things got a little out of control. Bokomon and Neemon (two Digimon they met) were running away from Cerberumon, a Digimon trying to destroy the Spirit of Flame and me. To cut a long story short, Takuya merged with the Ancient Spirit of Flame, and turned into Agunimon. Not bad, for a gogglehead!**

 ** _Chapter 2: Lobomon Warrior of Light_**

"Huh? What just happened?" Takuya asked not remembering much.

"You mean before or after you turned into a Digimon?" Zoe asked reminding him.

"Me? A Digimon?" Takuya asked.

"Sì, through the process of Digivolution." Davinia said holding Wanyamon.

"Digi-what? It had to be something I pressed." Takuya said pressing buttons on his D-Tector.

He starts pressing buttons on his D-Tector. But push a button the voice in the D-Tector said "Fractal code rendered"

"I think I broke it!" Takuya said seeing the Fractal code.

"It's a Fractal code." Davinia said as Wanyamon nods.

The fractal code soon covers the area.

"I did all that?" Takuya ask seeing the fractal code restoring the area.

The boy in blue is on a Trailmon, arriving.

"It's the dawn of regeneration." the chicken Digimon said knowing something.

 **Pagumon: No more living in a train station! Trailmon will never go "Whoo, whoo" in my ears again!**

"Nice going, by the way, I'm Bokomon, keeper of the book, at your service." Bokomon said telling them his name.

"And I'm Neemon, keeper of my pants, also at your service you awesome human!" Neemon said telling him his name also.

"The names Takuya and I still don't know why all this fractal code stuff is such a big deal anyway." Takuya said running.

"You really don't know?" Bokomon asked.

"He doesn't know!" Neemon said to them.

"Before the evil Cherubimon came our world was a beautiful place." Bokomon said opening a book.

"With flowers, trees and butterflies!" Neemon said interpreting the story.

"I'm in the middle of something here Neemon!" Bokomon told Neemon, "His powers made many Digimon go out of control and our world started to die. The only way to bring back that was lost is with the Fractal Code."

"And I made it happen! With this...little device!" Takuya exclaim surprise about this.

"I wonder if I can do it too!" Zoe said, referring to becoming a Digimon.

"You should you just have to find your Spirit." Davinia said looking at her white, gold, black, and red D-Tector.

"Maybe girls aren't meant to be Digimon!" Takuya said.

"Excuse you!" Zoe said insulted as Davinia kicked his shin, equally mad.

"OW! What the heck was that for?" Takuya asked Davinia.

She "hmphed" and ignored him as he and Zoe got into an argument about something and noticed JP and Tommy walking back to the station. She and Wanyamon knew that they should follow them, so they did.

The Duo caught up to them after they bribed a Pagumon with a bar of chocolate to tell them how to get back home and ran to catch a train, laughing like idiots.

 _Davinia's thoughts: Don't they know that you shouldn't give chocolate to Digimon?_

As they ran past a house, she called out to the two Humans.

"We should stay together in a place like this, not run around like a bunch of idiots!" Davinia warned the two.

They either ignored Davinia or didn't hear her, since they kept on running as she stops to catch her breath.

"I'm the youngest and I have to babysit an 8-year-old and a 12-year-old. What's wrong with this picture?" Davinia muttered as Wanyamon chuckles.

"Everything." a voice said.

She turned around to see the boy and had Lobomon's scent all over him.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here by yourself?" the boy ask, annoyed, "Also who's that?"

"The name's Davinia Peggy Motomiya, Princess of the Digital World." Davinia answered, "This is my partner Wanyamon, and you could say that I live in the Digital World. Plus, I was going after the other two to make sure they don't get into trouble here."

"You're just a little kid. Don't worry about that stuff." he said.

Davinia looks at him and saw a white and blue D-Tector in his hand with a 3-D map.

"A D-Tector?" Wanyamon questioned.

"You two know about these things?" the blue boy asked, surprised.

"Davey has one too." Wanyamon explained as Davinia holds up her D-Tector.

"Anyway, what are these things for?" he asked.

"Saving both your world and my world. You use this to find your Spirit and then use it to download the Spirit into the device! Also use it to restore the fractal code." Davinia explained.

"Really." he said as the Duo nodded.

"Anyhow, nice seeing you. Bye!" Davinia called as she runs off in Tommy and JP's direction with Wanyamon on her head.

"Wait!" the blue boy called, "What is the Spirit?"

"It's a Warrior! Or your other half as I know!" the Hybrid called back.

Just as Davinia and Wanyamon finally got to the station, JP and Tommy were running out and the heavy-set boy grabbed them, dragging the two with them.

"What's going on?" Davinia asked, shocked.

"The Pagumons are chasing us!" Tommy cried.

Sure enough, an army or swarm of those nasty creatures were following them, making knawing sounds and snapping their mouths open and closed repeatedly.

"That's why I hated those Pagumons." Wanyamon muttered as Davinia nods.

Tommy's been trying to get his D-Tector to work and make him Digivolve into a Digimon, however without a Spirit, it wasn't going to work. They all fall through a hole in the forest they ran into. Luckily they fell in a pile of hay which easily broke their fall. Davinia lands on her feet with Wanyamon on her head.

The four started traveling around, looking for a way out, but were walking around in circles. At that point, Davinia's D-Tector started to beep loudly.

"Turn that thing off!" JP said, worried the beeping would give away their presence to the Pagumons.

"Like I have a choice!" Davinia said, "There must be a Spirit nearby."

As if it was the answer a 3-D map appear from the device.

"Guess you were right." Wanyamon said.

"What?" the Human boys said.

"Let's follow it!" JP said when he saw the Pagumons arriving.

They followed the arrow and came into a huge open room with holes all over in the ceiling, probably leading into different parts of the cave. The beeping sound stopped and the arrow shut off.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

"It means that Spirit is here somewhere." Davinia said, "But it isn't yours."

They were then attacked by the Pagumons and Davinia and Wanyamon tried her best to fight the nasty creatures away, but it was hard. One bit her hand actually!

"That's it!" Davinia snapped controlling the air around them pushing the Pagumons away, just as the kids and Digimon stopped their fight to see someone sliding down a pole from the higher up level.

It was the boy from before. Davinia smiled happy to see him again.

He grinned as he got down to the ground and the smirked aggravated the Pagumons so they attacked the boy, who responded by breaking the pole and attacking them.

The boy attacked them, using varied martial arts with the pole, fending the little buggers off.

"Who's that?" Tommy said.

"This guy's serious!" JP said then sees Davinia running to help, "Hey, kid wait!"

Davinia stops and bends the air and pushes some Pagumons away from him. The boy looks in surprised seeing the girl bending the types of elements around her.

Davinia then got a little concerned when he was covered by the Pagumons, but applauded when he hit them all off, pushing them into the wall and their leader in front of him. He smirked again.

"Forget a Spirit, he's already awesome without one!" Tommy said making JP seethe in jealousy.

"Don't smile yet, Human!" the Pagumon yelled, covered in data and became this ugly pile of sludge with a face called Raremon.

"AAAAHHHH!" Tommy and JP screamed while Davinia and Wanyamon had a disgusted look on their face.

 **Raremon: I'll eat you up!**

When he was getting ready to use his _Acid Sludge_ , JP ran away with Wanyamon and Tommy stumbled, while Davinia stayed to help him, but gasped when two strong arms picked up the two kids and runs away with them before they were hit by the sludge that melted away a section of the floor.

The boy runs away, dodging the attacks, carrying the 8 and 6-year-old, Davinia looked up to see Zoe, Takuya, Bokomon and Neemon had arrived at last and her brother was trying to get the D-Tector to work. Takuya better Spirit Evolve soon because Raremon had the three backed up to a huge hole in the middle of the floor. Davinia looked over at Takuya as Tommy whimpered and the boy glared at the beast. The stupid D-Tector wasn't working yet!

"WAKE UP, AGUNIMON!" Davinia screamed.

As if the Spirit of Flame heard her words the D-Tector was working again and Takuya became Agunimon and attacked Raremon, crashing him into the side of the wall, then jumped back to avoid being hit by the _Acid Sludge_ he was spraying.

"What took you so long?" Davinia questioned Agunimon as he stood in front of them defensively and Tommy got down from the older boy's hold.

"Never mind that now! Run! Now's your chance!" Agunimon said before turning back to Takuya.

"This ain't funny." Davinia said nervously.

Raremon fired a sludge attack at them and Takuya leaped to push Tommy out of the way, but unintentionally knocked the older boy and Davinia down the hole.

The two yelled as the two fell into the darkness, Davinia clinging to the boy.

 _Davinia's_ _thoughts: Please Spirit of Light hear my pray!_

At that moment, the tunnel was filled with light and they saw a strange statue at the bottom of the hole.

It was a wolf that was glowing white. The boy's D-Tectors started beeping so he pulled his out and absorbed the Spirit. Then Davinia's blue eyes turn gold and spoke in a different voice.

 **A woman and Davinia: It is time!**

The boy was then covered in data and moves his arms in a different style, as a strip of data appeared on his hands and brought the strip to the slot on the device, downloading the data.

 **Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Lobomon!**

He floats upwards with Davinia in his arms and everyone stared in awe as they the new warrior, the light flashing around the room hitting his armor, making them shine gallantly.

"He's Lobomon: the Warrior of Light." Bokomon said, reading the info in his book.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life!" Zoe said in awe.

"Me neither!" JP said.

"You can say that again!" Takuya smiled up at the two.

Lobomon puts Davinia to the ground on her feet and signals her to run for cover. Davinia nods and runs to the others. Lobomon pulls out some type of blade that looked like a lightsaber and sent out a beam of light, hitting Raremon dead on and making data cover him.

"Now you talking trash heap, time to be recycled!" Lobomon said, pulling out the boy's D-Tector, "Fractal code digitize!"

He downloaded the data and the DigiEgg floats off.

The warrior then falls to the ground, exhausted and turns back to normal.

"Hey, let me help you!" Takuya said, getting closer to the boy.

"Don't touch me!" the boy coldly said, "I don't need your help or anyone else's!"

Davinia stayed by his side as he talked, holding Wanyamon in her arms.

"I guess I should thank you for helping me. I always repay my debts!" the boy said facing the goggle head.

"I didn't do anything so you'd owe me you know!" Gogglehead said.

"My name's Kouji Minamoto, and you are?"

Takuya stayed quiet.

"Are you going to tell me? I can't repay you if I don't know your name!" Kouji said to Takuya.

"Takuya Kanbara." Takuya answered.

"Takuya, huh?" Kouji said. "See ya! See you around Princess!"

He turned and waved half-heartedly as he walks away.

"What's his deal?" JP asked coming over.

"He's not that bad." Davinia defended.

"Whatever you say, kid." Takuya said.

"Come on, it stinks in here!" Zoe said walking then looks at Davinia and Wanyamon, "By the way, why did Kouji call you Princess?"

"Yeah and you never told us your name." JP said looking closely at the girl.

"Princess you should always start with introductions first." Bokomon info the Hybrid, "That's the first rule of being royalty."

"Right sorry." Davinia said looking at the three Humans, "My name is Davinia Peggy Rogers, Princess of the Digital World. This is my partner Wanyamon and I'm Warrior of Harmony and Hazard."

Davinia pulls out her white, gold, black, and red D-Tector and her normal, small Digivice. Everyone was quiet for the moment, but once the three got over their shock.

"WHAT! YOU'RE THE PRINCESS OF THE DIGITAL WORLD!" the three Humans shout.

 **Davinia** **the Narrator: Wolf-boy sure has some cool moves. But what's with the attitude? Find out on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters!**


	3. Kumamon, Baby, Light My Fire

_**Chapter 3:**_ ** _Kumamon, Baby, Light My Fire_**

Takuya, Davinia, Wanyamon, Zoe, Tommy, JP, Bokomon and Neemon were all standing in the train station.

"If you want to go home, then all you have to do is hop here." Neemon said pointing to a Trailmon.

"Really it's that easy?" JP asked.

Bokomon dragged Neemon off and scold him for telling the Humans how to leave.

"I'm taking this bad boy home! Huh?" JP said looking at the others. "How 'bout it guys?"

Takuya, Zoe and Tommy were all deep in thought over the circumstances.

Davinia knows her answer, she was going to stay. The Digital World was her home and she was going to stay and fight for it.

"You don't really wanna stay here, do ya?" JP asked before growling, "You dweebs enjoy your digital freak show!"

He jumps down onto the tracks and went towards the Trailmon.

"Come on, Tommy, let's blow this stupid pop stand." JP said.

Davinia looks at her new friend, even though he's a couple years older.

"Aren't you going with him?" Davinia asked him.

"I've decided that I want to stay here with you." Tommy said.

"Huh?" Takuya said.

He and Zoe looked at him shocked while Davinia and Wanyamon smiled at him.

"Don't you want to go home?" Zoe asked.

"Not anymore." Tommy said.

"Go with JP." Takuya said putting a hand on his shoulder, "It's dangerous here, Tommy, besides, the third grade's a formative year!"

"No!" Tommy said softly.

"Go home!" the Warrior of Flame said, "Hurry up now!"

Tommy then gave them an upset look, then walked off.

"Take care of him, JP!" Takuya called.

"Seeya guys!" Davinia said.

"OK, Princess! You're…" Takuya said.

"No way." Davinia cut the Warrior of Flame off.

"What?" Takuya asked.

"I'm a Warrior and a Princess. I can take care of myself. The Digital World is my home and I'm going to stay and help, no matter what you say!" Davinia said determined, "I will protect my home even if it'll cost me my life!"

Takuya sighed in defeat.

Well Wanyamon did warn them that there was no changing her mind once she sets her mind to it.

"How 'bout you?" Takuya asked the blonde.

"I have a name." Zoe said.

"OK, Zoe, are ya leaving?" Takuya asked, pouting in an annoyed way.

"Would ya miss me?" Zoe asked teasingly.

Davinia and Wanyamon giggled at that.

"Oh, we would!" Davinia and Wanyamon said.

The blonde winked at the young Hybrid and Digimon.

"I won't be responsible for your safety!" Takuya said pointing at her.

"Good one Romeo, but I'll be fine." Zoe said crossing her arms and turning her back to him.

"This is gonna be fun." Takuya muttered out sarcastically.

The Trailmon's whistle blew and started off leaving the three humans behind, smoke clouding the tunnel. While Neemon waved, and said good-bye in what assumed to be Russian or something.

"Nice pronunciation." Zoe, Davinia, and Bokomon said.

"Thank you!" Neemon said.

Takuya and Zoe groaned, then turned to leave. Davinia saw something coming out of the steam and smiled.

"Look!" Davinia said.

"What're ya doing here?" Takuya called seeing the two boys back.

"Absolutely no idea, to be honest!" JP said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Me neither!" Tommy said, then laughed as Davinia hugged him.

"I'm not gonna be responsible for your safety!" Zoe scolded as Davinia and Wanyamon laughed at that.

"Are you mocking me? You are, aren't you? You try to be nice to a girl-" Takuya complained.

"Shut up!" Davinia growled.

A few hours later follow the group of Humans and Digimon were walking away from the Flame Terminal, not quite sure where to go (expect Davinia and Wanyamon), simply following the train tracks, hoping to find another town or something.

"I hope you're planning on helping us, Mr. Takuya." Bokomon said as Takuya looks down at him, frowning, "You carry the Spirit of Agunimon, one of the 14 Legendary Warriors. You can defeat the Digimon turned evil by Cherubimon. Only you have the power to save us! You must take heart before the Digital World is completely destroyed!"

"You need to calm down, buddy!" Takuya muttered.

"My name's Bokomon and I'm not your 'buddy'. And I don't think you understand the severity of the problem here!" the chicken Digimon said.

JP and Zoe stopped walking and gave him a look.

"Forgive me, didn't mean to yell, but we need the data from the Fractal Code! It's the only way to save the Digital World from being destroyed! Please, help us get the Fractal Code back! Save our world before it's too late!" Bokomon begged on his knees with tears in his eyes, hands clasped in front of him.

Takuya remained quiet.

"Don't stand there like a cheap TV antenna, Neemon, I need your help! Say something!" Bokomon said.

"Some...thing." the bunny said as Davinia snorted.

"Are you really that dense or are you doing this to irritate me?" Bokomon yelled, snapping Neemon's pants, making him yelp in pain.

Takuya and Davinia's D-Tectors then started beeping. The Hybrid pulls out her D-Tector.

 **The Voice: Go to the Forest Terminal immediately.**

"What's a Forest Terminal?" Takuya asked.

"It's a terminal that's located in the heart of the Forest Kingdom." Davinia said.

"How am I supposed to find it?" Takuya asked as the screen went blank.

"Princess is right. The Forest Terminal is a terminal located in the heart of the Forest Kingdom." Bokomon said with his beak hidden in the book.

They all followed the tracks then.

"What change your mind about going home?" Takuya asked JP.

Davinia and Wanyamon were in front of them and could easily hear them.

"Didn't have much goin' on back there anyway, so I thought it'd be kinda fun to hang out with you guys and get to know ya a little better." JP answered as Davinia snorted at that.

"You mean get to know Zoe!" Davinia teased, turning to face him.

Her partner laughed at that.

"That's not what I meant!" JP said, blushing.

"Then why's your face all red?" the Warrior of Flame taunted.

It's hot out! I'm sunburned! What grade are you in anyway?" JP asked Takuya, changing the subject.

"Sixth, that a problem?" the Warrior of Flame asked.

"Well, I'm in seventh grade!" JP said.

"I'm supposed to care?" Takuya drawled.

"Like I care if you care!" JP complained, "I should've bolted from this digi dump when I had the chance."

"How come didn't' go home, Tommy?" Davinia asked the boy.

"I wanna be like you and Takuya." Tommy replied.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"To become a Digimon or be brave so I won't be scared all the time." Tommy said.

"What about your folks?" Davinia asked.

"Yes, I bet they're worried." Wanyamon added, sitting on Davinia's head.

"I miss my parents, when I come back, I won't be scared anymore, so they'll forgive me for being gone." Tommy said.

Davinia came up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. He returned it and then the two took off. Then night fell and the group came to a halt at a gorge.

"This is a fine mess." Bokomon said.

"Now what?" JP asked.

"There's a trail that leads to the bottom." Davinia said, "Come on we can across from the other trail."

"Looks like there's a village down there. Maybe they can help us." Takuya said seeing lights.

The group ran down the trail that lead into the gorge and the lights went out.

"I could've sworn those lights were coming from here." JP said.

 _Davinia_ _'s_ _thoughts: Looks like we're in Candlemon Village._

"Looked like that to me too." Zoe said.

"Takuya…" Tommy said pulling on his arm.

Davinia and Wanyamon turned to see what the boys were looking at and gasped.

"What's that?" Takuya gasped.

On the wall, there was a carving of a young six-winged angel and 14 designs below it. Davinia and Wanyamon knew what the drawings were. Davinia was cautious at the sight of the angel from one of her past lives, feeling frightened by it.

"Kinda pretty." Zoe said.

"Pretty she says." Bokomon sighed.

"These are the marks of the 14 Legendary Warriors. Correct Bokomon?" Davinia asked feeling the carvings.

"The 14 Legendary Warriors?" the others said.

"Does this need to be repeated?" Wanyamon asked as Davinia shrugs her shoulders.

"Never heard of them." Neemon said.

"Are you serious?" Bokomon scolded the dense bunny.

He started going off about it, but Davinia ignored him and looked at the marks, recognizing the mark that was on Takuya armor as Agunimon and the one on Lobomon's armor. She then felt a small pull to it and the mark next to it. The reason why because Light, Darkness, Destiny, Justice, Life, Honor, Miracles, Kindness, and Hope were connected to Harmony and Hazard.

Then she noticed that her Crests were at the top of the circle.

Bokomon told the story how Humanoid and Beast type Digimon fought at the beginning till an angel named Lucemon appeared and showed them how to resolve their differences and live together in harmony.

Then Lucemon grew obsessed with his power and started to torment the Digimon.

Then, 14 courageous warriors rose and defeated him, restoring peace.

"I know that symbol." Tommy said.

"Yeah, it's the same one we saw when Takuya Spirit Evolved into Agunimon." Zoe said.

"And that mark next to it was on Kouji's shoulder when he turned into Lobomon." Tommy said.

"I wonder if I'll be next? I hope my Digimon is cute!" the blonde said.

"I'm gonna be like the biggest scariest Digimon!" Tommy said.

"Not likely kid, I mean, there's no way we'll all get to be Digimon." JP said.

"Yes, you will. You all have D-Tectors, just believe." Davinia said.

The heavy-set boy looks down at the younger Hybrid, wondering why she so much faith.

"We've got company!" Takuya said.

They turned around to see that there was a bunch of Candlemon behind them.

The Candlemon accused the group of trying to steal the artifacts of the 14 Legendary Warriors and forcing Davinia to show where the artifacts are hidden, but objected and said that one of them had the Spirits of the Legendary Warriors.

The Candlemon then welcomed the group and brought them over to the fire they started.

Davinia knew that this was a test for Takuya to prove is he really is a Legendary Warrior. The Candlemon pulled out some large clovers and burned them in the flames, then fanned them as an emerald mist came out and drifted over to the group.

Bokomon said that it was Sleeping clover and would make them all fall asleep if they breathe it in.

Zoe, Tommy and JP were asleep already, so Takuya and Davinia hauled them over to the lake behind them and pushed them in, waking them all as the two DigiDestineds jumped in themselves.

"I'll never whine about my alarm clock ever again!" Tommy cried, struggling to swim along with Davinia.

Takuya came up beside him and helped him stay up above water. While Zoe helps Davinia with Wanyamon on her head. Takuya thought they'd be safe in the water, but Davinia proved them wrong when she told them about one of Candlemon's attacks. Soon they were attacked with fireballs.

The Warrior of Flame then Spirit Evolved into Agunimon and Davinia and Wanyamon follow him to give him a hand. All three went to fight off the Candlemon until the others got to safety in an ice cave.

Agunimon was having some trouble with them since his fire attacks didn't affect fire-type Digimon, so Davinia used her waterbending to fight them, but was shot at with wax, making it hard for her to move.

"LADY DAVEY!" Wanyamon shouts as Davinia's Digivice beeps.

 **Wanyamon** **Digivolve to… Gaomon!**

Gaomon tried to fight the Candlemon off, but was shot by the wax also, making it hard for her to move also. Tommy then went down to the lake and began to splash the Candlemon with the water, telling them to leave his friends alone.

Suddenly, a bright light from the ice cave appeared and Tommy's D-Tector started beeping loud Takuya and Kouji's did. His bravery had gifted him with a Spirit! The Spirit hurried to him and quickly Spirit Evolved into Kumamon: Warrior of Ice.

He helped free Davinia, Gaomon, and Agunimon, just in time, because a Candlemon them Digivolved into a Wizardmon and was powerful.

But the three Warriors worked together and Kumamon collected the Fractal Code of the Digimon and restored the train track that was over the gorge.

The Candlemon made an apology and said that they wanted to make sure that they were being honest about being the Warriors and see if they earned them and proved them they did.

They all gazed at the train track as a Trailmon went over it.

Davinia gasped as she saw a familiar face looking down at them from the window.

"Kouji." Davinia whispered.

She when that they'd be meeting up with the Warrior of Light very soon. And they meet again things won't be simple for them anymore.


	4. Kazemon Kicks It

_**Chapter 4:**_ _ **Kazemon Kicks It**_

"Are we there yet?" JP asked.

"Let's see. What's wrong with this picture?" Takuya asked mockingly, "Desert looking waste land or Forest Terminal?"

"That's a no." Davinia said.

They were still following the tracks to find the Forest Terminal, still haven't gotten close after walking all night.

"I'm tired! Let's take a rest." Tommy said stopped, hunching over.

"There's a scenic tunnel just a head!" Takuya said.

Takuya puts his hands on the Warrior of Ice's shoulders and pushed him on.

"JP, if you hadn't fed chocolate to that Trailmon, we'd be riding in air conditioned right now." Zoe commented.

"So JP made a mistake, what're you gonna do, take his bowling shoes away?" Zoe asked.

"What are bowling shoes?" Davinia asked curious about the new word.

Just as Zoe was about to explain, a train whistle blew from behind. They all turned to see a pink mole shaped Trailmon coming from behind them, exciting them.

"What's up, Trailmon? Can you take us to the Forest Terminal?" Takuya asked.

 **Trailmon: I over ate at me last stop, also, I'm a cargo train, no riders, no exceptions!**

Zoe runs towards him and jumped on him, holding on.

"I'm light as bubble wrap, Trailmon! Andiamo!" Zoe said.

"Think of us all as cargo!" the Warrior of Flame said.

Everyone else, except Davinia and Gaomon, jumped onto the pink train, holding on. The Trailmon laughed, saying they were tickling him. His shaking shook the four kids and two Digimon off of him as the train drove away, but called back to stay on the tracks they were following.

"So much for getting there soon!" Takuya said lying upside down on his head.

Davinia and Gaomon walked over to him as he pushes himself up.

Soon they finally came to a crossroads in the tracks.

One track leading to a desert and the other leading to a lush green forest.

"This way!" Takuya said pointing to the right.

"That way!" Zoe pointed to the left.

"You're wrong!" Takuya said facing her.

"How come? Just because I disagree with you? Don't you think the Forest Terminal might be surrounded by trees?" Zoe said.

Davinia and Gaomon nodded, since they both were from the Forest Terminal.

"Trailmon said to stay on the track and your way curves left! You think that you know everything!" Takuya said.

"I'm right!" Zoe said.

"You wanna go, right?" he asked.

"I'm going the way that makes sense!" Zoe said, "Later!"

She turned and walked to the left.

"See ya! Come on, Princess!" Takuya said walking to the right.

Tommy ran off after the Warrior of Flame as JP ran off after the blonde. Davinia rolls her eyes.

"Davey, let's go!" Takuya said.

"Gaomon and I are going with Zoe!" Davinia answered.

The Gogglehead stopped in his tracks and turned to face the Princess and her partner.

"What?" Takuya asked shocked.

"She's right, Lady Davey and I came from that way, and if it's a wrong turn, then we'll turn around and go after you." Gaomon reasoned.

Takuya groaned in frustration, but agreed, then took off. Davinia and Gaomon turned and went over to Zoe, the blonde girl smiling at her. Bokomon and Neemon followed the Warrior of Harmony and Hazard.

They walked on for a while, JP trying to make conversation with Zoe, annoying Davinia since he was bad mouthing Takuya.

Takuya and Zoe reminded Davinia of Ventus and Aqua, when Davinia would get sick, one of the two or Terra would get take care of her. The memories of she had with them made her sad, thinking that it was her fault that they would gone.

"I can't believe that Tommy and Takuya went the other way! It's pretty obvious this is the right way, I hope. He can be a jerk sometimes." JP commented.

"Got that right." Zoe said, frowning.

"It's like he's the beef and I'm the jerky!" JP said.

"Can you not insult Salamander? I'm the only one allowed to do that. Nobody ain't perfect." Davinia said, "That's what Terra-Oniisan, Aqua-Oneesan, Ven-Oniisan, and Master Eraqus told me."

Zoe, JP, Bokomon, and Neemon wondered who the names of the people she said were. Is it possible that she known Humans before she came to the Digital World?

"Who are they?" Zoe asked having the courage too.

"I think I see a train station up ahead, come on!" Davinia said changing the subject.

The two Humans and Digimon look to Gaomon for answers, he just bows his head.

"That's for Lady Davey to tell, not me." Gaomon said respectably.

They kept walking into the forest and what Davinia said before, came to a train station. The two Humans were thinking it was the Forest Terminal, but it wasn't.

Davinia then felt a familiar presence behind her.

"That's of humongous tree!" Zoe said.

"Then this must be the Forest Terminal." JP said.

"This is Breezy Village!" Davinia said.

"It's called what now?" Zoe asked.

"Welcome tourists!" a voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see the Warrior of Light sitting on a bench on the other side of the train tracks. Davinia smiled brightly at him.

"Kouji!" Davinia said, smiling.

He gave the young Hybrid a slight grin, before his face went back to its normal hard look.

"So, this isn't it?" Kouji asked.

"You're right, it's not." Bokomon said.

"Kouji, what's up?" Zoe giggled making JP scowl.

Kouji ignored her and jumped down off the platform to follow the tracks out.

"Where are ya going?" Zoe asked, surprised.

"Where I go is my business. Thanks for askin'. Later, Princess." Kouji said.

"See ya!" the Warrior of Harmony called with a slight wave.

"You're so anti-social!" Zoe fumed as he walked off.

"He reminds me of white chocolate. May look good, but no taste!" JP joked.

"I like white chocolate also." Davinia growled, shutting the older boy up.

Davinia watched as the Warrior of Light left, feeling her D-Tector pulse as he went.

Zoe then ran off to go get a better look, climbing up the huge tree and JP pulled out his dark blue and yellow D-Tector as it started beeping, exciting him since he thought that his Spirit was close by.

He called out to the blonde girl who was on top of the tree, and slipped, falling down.

Davinia and Gaomon ran over and let out a breath in relief when they saw that Zoe had been caught by some plant like Digimon called Floramon.

The Floramon invited them to their restaurant to eat and relax.

"How kind of you to invite us for lunch." Zoe commented.

"Thanks! I wouldn't mind a bowel or 10." JP said.

Everyone tried the soup that the Floramon had prepared and it tasted really good.

"Moto bono!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Melted what?" JP asked.

"Moto bono is Italian for delicious!" Zoe explained.

"I second that!" Davinia said, making the Floramon cheer.

"What do you call this soup?" Zoe asked.

 **Floramon #1: Soup** _ **a la**_ **Floramon. It's in the way it's prepared.**

 **Floramon #2: Let us demonstrate how we do it!**

Their petal like heads opened up and they placed what looked like pears in them, then started to do a little dance, singing a song.

Then the Floramon poured the soup out from their noses, freaking Zoe and JP out, but Davinia, Gaomon, Bokomon and Neemon just continued eating the soup.

After eating, they all went outside, the two girls enjoying the fresh air blowing around them and the sweet tropical scent that surrounded them.

The Floramon told them that their friends, the Mushroommon Brothers, turned bad and begun attacking them and ruining business for them, so no came to enjoy their once beautiful home.

Zoe offered themselves to help by planting flowers and coned JP into helping.

Once they had a ton of colorful flowers planted, Mushroom Bombs were dropped on them, destroying all their hard work.

 **Mushroommon #1: We thought you understood!**

 **Mushroommon #2: Planting trees and flowers-**

 **Mushroommon # 1-3: Is a big waste of time!"**

 **Floramon #4: Don't wreak all our plants, please!**

The Mushroommon threw these things called Giggle Grenades that made the Floramon laugh.

 **Floramon #9: What did we ever do to deserve this meanness?**

 **Floramon #7: Remember, we used to greet the visitors at the station together?**

 **Floramon #4: She's right! In those days, you were real funny guys!**

 **Mushroommon #3: You Floramon were always popular with the tourists! They always liked you better!**

 **Mushroommon #2: No matter how hard we tried to please them, they thought you flower girls were better!**

 **Floramon #17: That isn't not true! They liked you guys too!**

The Mushroommon kept going on about how unfair it was that it was annoying the two human girls. Zoe finally had it and stepped towards them.

"Hold it!" Zoe said.

"Take cover, everyone! She's about to blow!" Davinia advised, pulling out her D-Tector in case.

Zoe slapped the middle brother across the face as he tried to threaten her, shocking the brothers.

"You need to learn to get along! Just because you feel like you're getting the short end of the stick, doesn't give you the right to destroy things!" Zoe said.

Davinia stepped up next.

"Try solving things peacefully." The young Princess said as JP stepped up.

"Now listen up! You toadstool heads can't just go charging in here with your purple mushroom caps, cause they're plain ugly, right?" JP said looking at the girls who gave him disapproving looks.

"You insulted them." Davinia and Gaomon said.

"That's totally wrong!" Zoe said.

JP flinched as the brothers got mad and begun to attack him, Zoe cried out and something pink began to glow.

Davinia's D-Tector beeped and saw that it was another Spirit.

"Spirit Evolution!" JP said, thinking it was his, but it flew past him and went to Zoe.

 **The voice and** **Davinia** **: It is time.**

Zoe was then covered in data as she began to evolve.

 **Execute; Spirit Evolution (Spirit Evolution sequence) Kazemon!**

In Zoe's place was a beautiful purple fairy, floating on the winds, a rainbow of sparkles around her.

"She's a big butterfly!" Neemon said.

"She's not a butterfly; she's one of the Legendary Warriors! She has bonded with the ancient Spirit of the Winds! She's Kazemon!" Bokomon said.

"Be purified by the wind! Evil creatures!" Kazemon said.

 **Mushroommon #2: Nice try, butterfly!**

One the Mushroommon brothers threw some mushroom bombs at her, but she dodged it. Kazemon then used a series of gymnastic movements to control the winds and throw the brothers off.

"Think about what she could do with vegetables!" the Hybrid said.

"That could have been me!" JP said.

Davinia sweat dropped and turned to him.

"Ain't a sight anyone needs to see." Davinia grimaced.

"I didn't mean it like that, Davey!" JP said.

The Mushroomon brothers then Digivolved into Woodmon, a large tree trunk Digimon.

Kazemon rushed him, then flew up to him.

"How 'bout a little love tap?" the Fairy asked.

She then bumped her hip against his temple and he got all goo goo eyed. Then she started kicking him constantly, until Woodmon had enough and tossed her away.

"ZOE!" JP said.

"That's it!" Davinia growled, "Even though I shouldn't, but I have to!"

She pulled out her D-Tector just as Zoe jumps away from Woodmon when he tried to smash her.

An orb of data formed around Davinia as the background behind her was blue and white while a gold light shined behind her and a ring of data formed around her left hand. She smiled as she spun around and formed her arms into a shape of a heart before she downloaded the data into the D-Tector.

 **Execute; Spirit Evolution!**

Her clothes faded away as her hair blew around her head and the totem of her Spirit appears behind her and jerked awake.

The armor of the Warrior faded in front of her body of her body and began to merge with her body, turning her hair white that went down to her back while she wore sky blue gloves, sky blue thigh high boots, a sky-blue collar with a gold pendent attached to it with her symbol on around her neck and had metal bands around her upper arms.

Her eyes turned gold while she grew white angel wings along with two small wings on her head and wore a sky-blue tank top that showed off her stomach along with a pair of sky blue shorts that ended mid-thigh.

Once her transformation was complete, she gave a cute smile and wink before she did a back flip and landed on her feet and flipped her hair as she places her right hand on her hip.

 **Bellamon!**

She flies up and extends her arms.

 _ **Feather Storm!**_

Then silvery feathers sharpened like knives rained down on her opponent, hitting Woodmon dead-on.

Bellamon was able to cause a few damages to his bark, namely one place on his forehead.

 **Woodmon: That hardly hurt, nice try, little angel!**

He went to attack her, but stopped by a muscular arm covered in silver armor shooting out in front of her, knocking his trunk arm away. Bellamon smiled when she saw who it was.

"Lobomon!" the angel said.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that it's wrong to hit girls?" Lobomon said to Woodmon.

The tree Digimon tried to attack them again, but they both back flipped away, landing side by side a few feet away.

Lobomon pointed his arm out and Bellamon saw that there was a laser on his arm.

 _ **Howling Laser!**_

A blast of light fired and went right into the hole the Warrior of Harmony made and the witnesses gasped as Woodmon began to come apart, pieces breaking and dissolving.

"Clearly you've been taken over by evil. Care to do the honors, Bellamon?" the Warrior of Light asked the angel Digimon.

"Gladly." Bellamon said as she pulls out her D-Tector and began to scan the data, "It is time to be cleansed by the evil that controls you, Woodmon. For you are an unwilling slave of Cherubimon and will be saved. Fractal Code Digitize!"

She scanned the data of the tree Digimon, purifying the Mushroommon brothers. Lobomon turned back into Kouji.

Bellamon then turned back into Davinia, but she fell over, causing the older boy to catch her before she hits the ground.

The brothers were dazed and confused about what happened as the Floramon rushed to them, concerned.

"You okay, Princess?" Kouji asked setting her on her own two feet.

"Yeah, just dizzy." Davinia groaned.

Her D-Tector beeped, so she looked at it and pressed a button.

 **The Voice: Fractal Code: Render!**

The area was soon covered in data and restored the damaged land, making the grass and flowers grow back and the large tree look healthy again.

"Now that's a paradise!" the little wolf-girl said.

Kouji chuckled and pats her head gently, still feeling uncertain why he was being so nice to the wolf-girl.

"They're all pretty happy thanks to you two!" Zoe said walking over to the pair, smiling.

Kouji ignored her and put his hands in his pockets, then promptly walked off.

"You know, Kouji, you could try being friendly!" Zoe called after him, "Why do I try to like a boy who acts like that? I don't get him!"

Davinia laughed at that.

"We have returned!" a familiar voice announced.

"Finally!" the two female warriors exclaimed.

"Took a wrong turn?" the Warrior of Harmony and Hazard asked.

The Warrior of Flame anxiously giggled and rubbed the back of his head.

"I was more worried about Davey and decided to come check on her." Takuya said.

"You missed a once in a life time show." the Warrior of Wind said.

"Stop trying to psych us out." Takuya said.

"I got my Spirit and Davinia Spirit Evolve to save the day!" Zoe proudly said.

"What?" the Warriors of Flame and Ice asked.

The two began laughing, not believing the female Warriors, irritating the two and making them try to choke the two boys.


End file.
